The field of the present invention is shock and vibration isolators. More particularly, the invention relates to an isolator for isolating a device or instrument from shock and/or vibration occurring during movement of the instrument.
During filming sequences with a motion picture or video tape camera, it is often necessary for the camera to be moved in space over a floor or supporting surface. For proper filming, the camera movement must be accomplished smoothly. Even small amounts of shock or vibration of the camera can result in unsatisfactory filming due to shaky or erratic recorded images. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a steady platform for the camera by isolating the camera from shock and vibration.
The prior art isolators have various disadvantages. In some instances, specific weights or counterweights must be added to provide balancing and to compensate for the weight of the camera. Other known isolators can handle only cameras in specific weight ranges. In addition, highly trained and experienced camera operators may be required especially with operator carried systems. In addition, certain of these known isolators are mechanically complex, expensive, and difficult to use.
Commonly, a motion picture or video camera is mounted on an extendable elevation arm of a wheeled dolly to facilitate camera movement and angle changes, as required by the filming sequence. As the dolly wheels roll over the supporting or floor surface, irregularities (for example cracks, bumps, depressions, debris particles, etc.) generate shock and/or vibration which can be transmitted through the structure of the dolly to the camera. These transmitted mechanical impulses degrade steady filming ability. Since the camera may be elevated substantially above the surface on the dolly arm, the effects of a small crack or bump in the floor surface are amplified at the camera position.